Robbie Shapiro
Robert "Robbie" Shapiro (portrayed by Matt Bennett) is one of the main characters on Victorious. He's a shy, quiet, and awkward student, but he's also a good friend, loyal, honest, and smart. He is a student at Hollywood Arts High School who usually carries Rex, a ventriloquist puppet, around with him. During the show he always gets into minor trouble and has a few subplots. Personality Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. Robbie cares deeply for Rex and believes that he is a separate person, his best friend. When Rex was hurt in Rex Dies, it was revealed how much he means to Robbie. However, they frequently argue because Rex often insults Robbie's friends or does things that gets Robbie into trouble. Robbie is very shy and becomes uncomfortable around pretty girls. When a girl shows even little or fake (example: stage kissing) signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact, as seen in The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting, and A Film by Dale Squires. He also is willing to go to great lengths to impress girls, such as when he tried to imitate Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees. He can be a bit selfish at times, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share (but Trina), Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others and making him feel terrible. He also showed some bad judgement in Robarazzi, when he chose to embarrass his friends in order to gain popularity. However, Robbie is a very good friend and is often willing to help out, such as when he took a beating from Trina in order to get her a spot back at school in Helen Back Again and when he trained Tori for her Tech Exam in Jade Gets Crushed. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episode Tori the Zombie, he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous because every time he asks, someone else had been complimented. Robbie is also very socially awkward and is not seen as "cool", like his friend Beck. He is lactose intolerant (which he may have gotten over) and can play the harmonica (The Diddly-Bops) and the guitar (at the same time) (according to link). He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottle nipples, since it reminds him of "happier times." He may have an identity crisis, for example in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where he created a fake account "LilStephenie21", and when asked why that name he says "LilStephenie 1-20 was already taken". Rex then said "Says a lot, doesn't it?" (that, however, may be just a joke). Robbie is shown to be something of a tech whiz, in one episode helping Mamaw with her new computer, and in another helping Tori with her Tech Theatre exam because he had held the school's record for highest score (until Tori replaced him soon after). He is also Jewish, as noted multiple times in the series. In Beck Falls for Tori, Rex hints that Robbie cannot ride a bike, even though Robbie has mentioned riding a bike multiple times. We also learned in André's Horrible Girl that Robbie was searching for adult diapers on his PearPhone XT. Robbie also seems to be very good at wig making and/or maintenance as shown in The Blonde Squad. It is revealed in The Hambone King that Robbie is very talented at hamboning and almost beats the former "Hambone King" (Gerold Ardbeg) until he gets hits in the face by a piece of sushi (thrown by Gerold's friend Merl) and messes up his rhythm. Sometimes Robbie would visit Tori and the cyberchase fighters along with Andre Jade Beck Cat Rex and Trina.And go on adventures with them. Trivia * Category:Teenagers Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Allies Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males